powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny
Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny is the fourth video release of Power Rangers Time Force. Plot Ransik's android assistant Frax have been patiently waiting to carried out his so-called "Revenge" plan on Ransik and finally proceed to do so by releasing a very dangerous Mutant known as "Venomark" whose shared a personal connection with Ransik as he's the one responsible for Ransik's disease in which he consistently takes medicine for. The medicine was created by a Naive but yet kind Human scientist from the Future, who Ransik rejects him and destroyed his lab, leaving him for dead. Once Ransik discovered Venomark's presence, he swear revenge and confront him with a fight which only leads to Ransik suffering from his severe symptoms once more and took some medicine which during that, Venomark escaped the scene. During Venomark's rampage previously, he infected most of the Time Force Rangers except for Wes, who realizes the serum Ransik used helps him took the remain to his Father's company, Bio-Labs to help out the Rangers and everyone else that is Suffering. Once all the Rangers are Cured, they were able to stop Venomark, meanwhile at Ransik's lair, all of his Medicine were destroyed by no other than Frax who reveals himself to be the Scientist who helps him that he thoughts he destroyed. Once fleeing, Frax begins to finish the project he had been working on, a powerful Zord known as "Dragontron". After discovering Bio-Labs' copies of his Serum, Ransik successfully broke into the Labs and steal all the remains, while confronting Mr. Collins who now feels different about his son due to being a Ranger, but Ransik eventually morally wounded him and flees. Once the Rangers have taken care of the Bio-Labs invasion, a visitor from the Future have arrived who is no other than Alex, alive and well. Alex told them that the future's have already been shifting and the Rangers are facing a dangerous foe among them, Dragontron. He orders to have his place back as both Red Ranger and Leader, kicking Wes out of the team as he needs to goes with his destiny of running Bio-Labs as Alex told him that his Father is in the Hospital and will died the following day. These changes however does not worked-out for both Wes and the other Rangers, with Alex's strictness which lead the other Rangers incapable of fighting like they did with Wes. Wes who been depressed with his current status and learns that he shouldn't been with his supposal Destiny upon discovering what his Father said about him, and went-out to help the other Rangers by taking his place back. Episodes on video In the video, the film featured the following episodes as segments that recently appeared while they were broadcast back in August-September 2001. These 4 episodes included: #Frax's Fury (#27) #Dawn of Destiny (#28) #Fight Against Fate (#29) #Destiny Defeated (#30) Cast of characters *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Jason Faunt as Alex & Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskins *Jeff Griggs as Dr. Louis Fericks *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Kim Strauss as Venomark (voice) *Paul Schrier as Sevarax (voice) Notes * Despite being released in April of 2002, this VHS uses the original broadcast versions of "Frax's Fury" & "Dawn of Destiny" instead of the re-edited versions made after the events of 9/11. "Destiny Defeated", however, was slightly re-edited to replace building destruction with new shots of Dragontron along with one building blowing up being replaced with footage of a stock explosion, however this version was never used for future DVD releases. Strangely enough, the original broadcast version of "Destiny Defeated" was included on the German DVD release. ("Fight Against Fate" was never altered after 9/11) See also *Power Rangers Time Force: Force from the Future *Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Ranger Clash for Control *Power Rangers Time Force: Photo Finish *Power Rangers Time Force: The End of Time *Power Rangers: Red Alert Category:Time Force Category:Home Media Category:VHS Category:Buena Vista Home Entertainment